Maybe
by Mable
Summary: After observing Two's behavior, One decides that he wants to express his reaction to this in private, and unfortunately for Two it seems his own willpower can't stop the determined leader. 1x2


**Mable: Another **_**9 **_**fic! Now, it contains Stitchpunk mating ritual, so I put it at M, but I don't think it technically should be considered M because it's not the same as human relations. It should really be considered T, but I didn't want any problems or anything. Anyway, enough of that, I don't own **_**9!**_ **If I did, there would be a video game that was like a 'choose your own adventure' sort of deal. Where you can save Stitchpunks or don't, make random couples, and listen to One complain whenever you do anything to or with him. It'll never happen, but it would be cool. ^-^ Anyway, Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Maybe**_

Maybe it was just because of the dim flickering of the candles across his fabric. Or perhaps it was that joyous smile as he laughed at something that was said. Whatever reason though, One was staring at Two, and he noticed that the Inventor was looking quite radiant right now. He could be glowing with the same warm glow that he usually carried about him. That glow, that beautiful glow of friendliness and caring, perhaps that's why One had to resist crossing the throne room and taking Two in his arms. He would lose all control then and everything else, save Two, would disappear. The thought of taking those soft lips that were now tugged into the most delicate smile was intoxicating. He could only stare and try to resist the slight tug at the corner of his mouth.

"Boss?" One looked over at Eight who stood at his post looking confused. Obviously he noticed the Leader's odd behavior and One dropped the beginnings of a smile for a more appropriate frown, "Yes?" The guard looked over in the Inventor's direction, "You were staring at Two." One knew that Eight was quite observant when he wanted to be and decided to deny it, "I looked in the general direction, yes, but I was simply lost in thought. It had nothing to do with Two." However, glancing at Two he noticed that he grew lost yet again, but tried to regain compositor quicker. Obviously Eight saw because he looked at One in a mix of confusion and disbelief. One let out a low growling noise, "Do you not have something you can do elsewhere?"

The Guard took the signal and slowly left, even if he still thought something was strange, but One was sure he didn't understand the full extent. Nobody knew the full extent between Two and One except for themselves. The leader's fingers traced over his armrest as he just continued to observe the blissfully unaware Two. Then the moment came that sent a new strength in his emotions through his form; Two started into the hall to wander away. The others didn't follow and One immediately stood to follow him. He wasn't going to let this end here; he wouldn't let Two get away with his taunting behavior. Maybe Two didn't realize this though as he rearranged his tools that hung on the far wall. He couldn't have suspected that One would risk them being caught just because of a look.

He heard the footsteps and recognized One's stride as he stopped at the doorway. Curiously he turned to face him with a smile, "Good afternoon One." His voice was soothing, as usual, and only spurred One on. Two noted something was off when One, who always had a response, stayed completely silent. He felt a bit weak and small under that sharp gaze. The again, One usually towered over Two, though Two never noticed until this second. "One? Is something… The matter?" His voice caught mid-way as he suddenly recognized this scenario. One started towards him, his staff released from his hand only to fall against the wall, and now continuing closer. A small table separated them, Two had made it around the time they built the New Sanctuary, and the Inventor seemed to want to keep it between them.

"One, I know what you're thinking, but it's much too early. You were the one insisting that nobody sees, and if we attempting anything now we will certainly be seen." One was nearly chasing Two around the table while the Inventor convinced himself to stay in the room, less he get caught in a worse spot. Soon One was done chasing Two and quickly closed the gap to where he had the shorter between him and the table. Two knew he was trapped and tried to ramble an excuse in which not to do this that he suspected would fail. Which it did and One soon was taking Two in his arms and lifting him onto the small table. The wood underneath him caused Two to panic a bit, but he couldn't pull away, because within that panic was that warm flare in his inner metals.

At first One just looked over Two like he was precious, perfect, and then he reached forwards to stroke the Inventor's cheek. The fabric was heating up as Two felt more flustered and embarrassed. He always was, in fact; Two was incredibly kind and playful, yet he had a bit of a low self-image, one he hid beneath the smiles that wouldn't show until he was pressed on a table, or the wall, or beneath One on a bed. "You are still as beautiful as the day you were born, perhaps even more so." One remembered that day so well, when his father gave him another to look after. At first Two's temporary newborn behavior agitated him, the constant playfulness, the smiles, the absolute disregard for the danger they were constantly in; and slowly it started to begin something One needed, because Two seemed to bring the bits of happiness out of him.

Two smiled at the comment, a smaller nearly shy one, and One decided to put those lips to better use. He leaned down and claimed them, slipping his tongue into the other's warm mouth. Taste was a sense they had only for pleasure, barely to help with smell, so One found other ways to use it. Even though there was no reason for it, Two tasted good. Though One couldn't describe exactly how Two tasted into words except that it was very pleasing. As the kiss deepened, One let his hands wander until one of them began to pet and caress Two's thigh. Two let out a positive response in a soft moan through the kiss. It caused One to feel that swell in his chest of pride for he, and only he, could get this reaction from Two.

Then his other hand decided to briefly pet Two front before pulling at the ties. Two watched, pitifully, as his front was opened and his insides were revealed to One. Thankfully, though, his soul wasn't showing, which he feared would happen if One touched too much. The leader's hands changed direction. The one on Two's thigh moved to pet his cheek while the other dipped into open slit. It immediately went for a spot of metal that he knew would cause the Inventor to lose this small bit of compositor. Upon touching it, the metal workings were very warm, Two gasped a bit and his hands gripped the table beneath him in desperation. He was thankful that One was at least gentle or else he would most likely be screaming from overstimulation.

More caressing and One's hand touched every single part of Two. That was when he started to see a small cyan light begin to appear inside of the Stitchpunk; his soul. As strange and frightening as it seemed, this was what One wanted, and he brushed his hand through the light. The light wasn't solid and yet Two could feel the movement and couldn't suppress the loud moan that broke forth. Then he brought a hand up to cover his mouth in an attempt to not alert the others, but his optics showed every emotion he couldn't say. He felt amazing and even though he was hesitant at first he seemed to change his mind. His hand moved away for him to speak, "One… One please… I need more."

"And the others?" One tested, almost playfully just to tease Two, "What if they hear?" Two shook his head, "Oh no, they won't, I just… I just need more." One decided to give him more and opened his front further. He lowered himself before pressing his mouth to the inside metals, kissing it, and causing Two to tremble and shiver. He now kept his hand permanently over his mouth to smother any noises that were ready to come out. The leader knew this and let out a murmuring noise in his chest before speaking, "I love you." The words were sweet and he waited for a response before touching Two again. "I love you too." Two was nearly panting, looking down and smiling at his mate, and then bracing himself when he saw One move down to kiss him again.

His mouth sucked and kissed over the warm metal inside of his lover until he could see that Two's soul was growing larger and larger. Now he attempted to press his mouth to the light. He could feel it, slightly, like a mist but dry, and Two could certainly feel it by the way that he gripped at One's head. One's crown tumbled off only to land upon the ground by them, missing the table completely, but going unnoticed. Usually One would be absolutely furious if someone knocked his crown off, but this was completely different. The way Two grabbed at him, completely lost and filled with pleasure, was just too perfect. One finally removed himself and moved his mouth to Two's. After a brief meeting he was pushed back.

It only took a second to realize what Two was doing. Soon he was unbuckling his front and opening One like he himself was opened. Even though untouched, One's soul was showing like Two's, almost as much as his. The Inventor reached in to pet the metal through One's soul in hoping to acquire equality. One had made it very clear that he didn't want to make the same noises as Two. He always attempted to keep himself completely quiet by keeping his mouth tightly closed and trying to quiet his moans by bracing himself for touches. Even though a normal occurrence, Two always tried to counter it, and today wasn't any different. He slid closer and mimicked One's assault on him by lowering his mouth into his lover's insides.

After the first escape of a groan, One decided to stop Two's assault, and instead wanted something else. He began to move his front closer to Two, Two did so as well, and when their souls touched it was like an explosion. Suddenly those attempts at suppressing noises failed and, even though not in One's nearly soundproof room, they began to move together. Two was much louder, nearly screaming as their souls bonded and released, over and over, and his hand gripped onto One's covered shoulders to brace himself. The light between them grew and pulsed with life as One pressed Two firmly onto the table to move atop him. His control only intensified the feeling though as he made sure to move grind against Two at just the right angle to send him deeper into euphoria.

One heard a thumping noise from somewhere and promptly ignored it as his judgment was swayed completely by Two's voice. "One please-Creator-Faster-Creator-One!" The words were babbled until they no longer made any sense at all. Though One no longer noticed as he began to vocalize exactly how close he was to the end. The end of this, the end of the teasing, of the pleasure, the finale, leading into their souls being one; it was coming very soon. One moved against Two until finally they both spiraled into this. It was like heaven, a climax, and both were seeing nothing but the bright light growing between them. Two was practically screaming and One was also being quite loud as they gripped each other unmoving except for trembling.

Then it started to slow down, the pleasure eased away, and they began to return to reality. One was thankfully able to still keep himself above Two so he didn't collapse on the Inventor who looked like he was about to pass out. Their lips touched again before One noticed some sort of movement nearby. His slanted optics flickered upwards before widening in alarm. This look almost mimicked Eight who was standing at the door for an unknown amount of time. It took a second for One to respond, perhaps longer if Two wouldn't have saw Eight and gasped, "Eight!" He attempted to cover himself and One at the same time, "We were- We just-!" However, the leader glared at Eight, "Get out of here! You've seen nothing!"

The guard disappeared behind the curtain and the Stitchpunk couple fell into silence. Two smiled a bit, "Perhaps too loud?" The leader huffed a bit, "You or I?" This triggered a short burst of laughter, "You, definitely! Your voice echoes through the sanctuary!" As he continued to laugh, One scoffed, "Says the one who was screaming as though he was being murdered. We were very fortunate that Eight caught us, I can convince him to be quiet." There was a brief pause before Two sighed, "I remember a thumping noise earlier. That must have been when Eight saw us. That was before we... Good Lord, I hope we didn't scar him for life!" He now took in the entire event and was done laughing for now.

"He will get by." One assured, kissing Two again, and the Inventor smiled again, "Perhaps it was even worth it." One decided not to answer. Usually he'd give a firm 'no, it wasn't', but he couldn't deny that the incident was spectacular. Maybe the incident would go undetected by anyone else and be forgotten.

"Hey boss?" One gave an annoyed groan at hearing Eight still outside the door, "What is it?" The guard seemed hesitant, "So what am I supposed to do with Nine? I think he hit his head when he passed out. Should I just leave him out here?"

Or maybe not.

* * *

**Mable: So Nine was that thumping noise. :D I'm evil. I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
